


Cross All My Defenses

by ahestele



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Biting, Holiday Fic Exchange, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahestele/pseuds/ahestele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little bit of 1988 PWP for Lapica! Hope this is some of what you wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross All My Defenses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lapica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapica/gifts).



> Thank you to svmadelyn for initiating the Exchange and to AcaciaZayne for her candid and thorough beta.

Jonny pretty much broke at the first hug after they won The Cup the second time. They would hug many, many times after the win, all kind of hugs: drunk, sober, friendly, tight, playful, loose, laughing. They’d always been like that; easy around each other, like breathing, but it was the first hug, when they’re drawn to each other like magnets amidst the celebration and insanity on the ice. When they skated into each other and Kaner clutched at him, body vibrating with happiness and disbelief, an arm thrown around his neck, hand fumbling for the bill of his cap, and for long seconds the whole world fell away. The yelling and accolades were white noise as he breathed in Kaner's scent, felt the warmth of him even through uniform and pads and body armor. They moved back finally, and his eyes, his fucking enormous blue eyes were sheened with joy and emotion. Jonny couldn’t look away, not if the world were ending.

If it were any other night, any other game, he’d try to get control and perspective back, but it wasn’t. Even if he’d had the presence of mind to gather himself and build up the boundaries he’d carefully constructed, celebration, circumstance, and oceans of alcohol were against him. After the tenth, or fiftieth, or hundredth time of turning around, looking across a room, leaning against someone in the sea of people and looking down to see Kaner’s joyful, smiling blue eyes meeting his, he stopped trying.

Which is why they were stumbling off the elevator to his apartment in the wee hours of the morning two (or was it three?) days after winning The Cup. Kaner hung at his side soft and giggling, one damp arm slung around Jonny’s neck while Jonny tried to fit his key in the lock to his condo.

“I gotta piss, Tazer!” Kaner laughed in his ear. Jonny tried to shush him with a finger and almost drove it up his nose, key and all, and Kaner dissolved into laughter, breath warm and intimate.

“The fuck, man!”

“Shut up.” Jonny muttered, bending over to peer at the keyhole and missing again when Kaner draped himself over his back, still snuffling.

“Oh, my god, you’re so wasted! Gimme.”

“No! You’re more wasted!”

Jonny held the keys away and Kaner reached for them, cackling, straining against him, his body flush so close Jonny could see the clear, brilliant blue of his eyes, crinkling with laughter, feel the strong lines of his legs...Kaner slipped the keys from his nerveless fingers with a hoot of victory and Jonny distantly hoped his neighbors wouldn’t bitch but the concern seemed vague and far away.

Annoyingly, Kaner got the door open on the first try and they almost fell through, tangled in each other, Kaner still lording they keys overhead in triumph. Jonny growled, reaching for them since retrieving them had somehow become extremely important to his drunk brain, what with Kaner still playing keep away. He hooked an arm around Kaner’s waist to keep him still and grabbed them, crowing, “Hah!” because Kaner was a little shrimp and everyone knew it.

“‘Hah’ what?” Kaner giggled up at him, warm and pliant, “I got the door open! My kung fu is the BEST.”

“You can’t kung fu, Kaner…” He trailed off, abruptly aware that he hadn’t let Kaner go and they were standing there, holding each other, close and intimate, as Kaner’s huge blue eyes looked up at from under his stupidly long lashes, lips red and parted, and Jonny’s dick jumped.

“I’m gonna take a shower.” He blurted and stepped back so fast Kaner actually swayed a little from the loss of support. “Feel gross.”

He retreated to Kaner’s “Okay!” as Kaner wandered towards the guest guest bathroom. It’s not like he didn’t stay here all the time and didn’t know where everything was. He didn’t need Jonny to hang around.

Closing the door with relief he turned the shower on full blast and stripped but, instead of the cold spray he’d planned, he found himself twisting the faucet over to hot. He had to take care of the uncomfortable, seriously inconvenient hard on that had materialized when he held Kaner because freezing it into submission just made him cranky, gave him insomnia, and never worked for long. Quick and efficient hand job and he’d be set for the rest of the evening without worrying about whether Kaner could hear him rub one off from the guest bedroom.

Steam began to fill the space as he closed his eyes and washed the evening off him. The thick tang of beer, sweat, champagne, and Kaner’s aftershave fell away, clearing his focus some. Soaping his hand he threw back his head and let images and memories wash over him like the sluice of water, hand jerking himself fast and loose. He’d get there fast, Kaner’s scent still on his mind, the redness his mouth got when he bit at it and the intoxicating warmth of him always, like a heated oven. Stolen touches, casual hugs, and all the little things only someone you wake up with would know, all shuffling through him, clear and bright.

He wanted, he’d wanted for so long.

His hand sped up, slick with soap and his own come, god, he wanted to fuck Kaner’s red lips, wanted to watch him, jesus, this would be over fast, thank god….

The bathroom door swung open. “Hey, Jonny, you know you’re out of….”

Jonny froze, gasping. His hand stilled, cock pulsing against his palm, and his desperate hope that the steam would be thick enough to hide what he was doing evaporated as soon as he saw Kaner’s face. Kaner stared at him, mouth open, eyes glued to a point below Jonny’s waist. They stood there long seconds, neither moving.

“Get out.” He ground out finally, knew his voice was wrecked, uneven, cursed it.

Kaner blinked, eyes finally dragging up to Jon’s face, and they were, oh, they were blown wide open, bare with a look that made Jon’s cock quiver, and no. No.

“Jonny…” He barely heard Kaner over the shower.

“Fuck you.” Jon spat, furious, so angry at his stupid body, at forgetting to lock the door, at how Kaner never fucking knocked, not once, “Get in or get out. Now.”

Kaner took a step forward. Then another.

Jon forgot to breathe.

Kaner’s tongue peeked out to run over the fullness of his lower lip, eyes still wide as he started to unbutton his shirt. He could see the tremble of his fingers from here.

“Kaner…”

“Shut up. No take backs.”

Air became something Jon’s lungs didn't have enough of as he watched Kaner slip off his shirt, shuck his pants, vision swimming at all the bare, pale skin, sweet flex of his biceps and the hardening length of him. Kaner stepped into the shower as Jon felt the coldness of the tiles press against his back. He hadn’t even realized he’d backed into a corner, hands fisted, cock still stubbornly, obviously hard.

Kaner paused, but only long enough for the water to curtain over his hair, flattening the curls of the mullet and streaming over his face turning the long, long lashes into starry points. He blinked the moisture away, eyes holding Jonny’s, lips shiny and parted.

He was the most beautiful thing Jonny had ever seen.

Maybe some of that showed in his eyes because Kaner simply stepped closer in Jon’s stupidly huge shower and wrapped a wet, warm hand around Jon’s cock.

A torn sound spilled from Jonny’s throat on it’s own, stripped and bare, as Kaner’s fist began to jerk him slow and deliberate with a faint twist that knew where he lived.  
The whole time Kaner, he wouldn’t look down or away; just kept holding Jonny’s wrecked, wrecked gaze as heat unspooled along Jonny’s nerves in a long, slow, lazy thread.

With a moan Jon pushed Kaner’s hand away and,crowded him against the tiles by the shoulders, pressing into him. They molded into each other perfectly, fuck, of course they did and he felt Kaner dick hard against his own. Kaner gasped gripping his arms, and thrust back, grinding. His met Jonny’s eyes, stare desperate, pleading somehow then he suddenly cupped Jonny’s face and brought their lips together. His mouth was open and greedy, and Jonny gave in to the heat, drowning in it.

“Bed. Come on.” Kaner breathed in his ear and Jonny nodded, still trying and failing to process everything, trying to accept this was real even as he stepped out of the shower and followed Kaner into the bedroom, their hands linked and still damp.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Once at the bed Jonny pushed Kaner’s chest and Kaner let himself fall back on the sheet, laughing breathlessly, limbs splayed, the curls of the mullet leaving drops of water on his shoulders. He looked so good, still flushed from the heat of the shower, lips wet and parted and he propped up on an elbow and held Jonny’s stare again, like a dare, some game of chicken. His fingers circled the thickening length of his cock and he licked at his mouth. Jonny’s gut tightened as he watched the pink tongue peek out. Kaner stroked a few times, almost lazily, the flushed head gone wet and needy.

“Get over here.” Kaner whispered, still eye-fucking him.

Jonny crawled on top of him without a word and gripped both of Kaner’s wrists in a loose hold as he pressed them on either side of his head. Jonny pressed down between Kaner’s open legs as they groaned together, the heat and silk between them unreal, like nothing he remembered feeling before.

“Shit, shit,” Kaner gasped into his neck, hands fisting and unclutching above Jonny’s grip.

“I know.” He could hardly speak, the sensation of Kaner’s legs locking around him ratcheting everything up again, so fast it was crazy. Needing to feel more, to sense the density and reality of it, Jonny sank his teeth lightly into the vulnerable, warm juncture where Kaner's shoulder met his neck, and Kaner spasmed under him.

“Fuck! Oh, god..” Then Kaner’s mouth, his beautiful, snarking mouth Jonny had been watching for years, closed around Jonny’s bicep, sucking hard, and Jonny came undone. There were no other words for the abrupt shattering of control, thought, for the way his body shuddered at the sharp, sweet sting. Kaner teeth kept nipping, small, quick bites up Jonny’s arm, at his shoulder, at his neck which pulled a moan through his teeth. He had to shut his eyes to not come, fists clenched as Kaner bit at his throat then laved the same spot with small kitten licks, grazing his teeth along Jonny’s skin.

“God, you love this. You fucking love this.” Kaner murmured against his mouth and Jonny had to bite off the nonsense babble pushing at his brain _/yes I fucking love it I love your mouth I always want it I want I love/_

Kaner took open-mouthed bites at Jonny’s chest, enough to feel the sink of teeth. He bit harder at Jonny’s nipple, causing Jonny to gasp, then licked at them slowly in turn. Jonny couldn’t stop trembling but didn’t move for fear Kaner would stop. Finally he couldn’t take it any longer.

With a rumble he buried his fingers in the curls at the nape of Kaner's neck and pulled his face away, staring down at  Kaner's panting lips, his eyes blown wide, summer blue the thinnest line around so much dark. The stretch of vulnerable neck called to Jonny and he mouthed at it, worrying the push of pulse while Kaner keened and bucked up trying to gain friction. He ran his thumb over Kaner’s brows, over the planes of his face, the long lashes of his eyes fluttering against Jonny’s palm like captive butterflies, totally out of sync with this thing he’d let begin. When his fingers ghosted near Kaner’s mouth, Kaner caught one, sucking in. Jonny twitched in shock, a full body shudder that left him so wrecked he didn’t realize he’d been eased onto his back until Kaner ran his nails over Jonny’s body, one single, sizzling line that made him arch.

“I know what you want, Jonny.” Kaner whispered, nails now scratching designs over the curve of Jonny’s hipbones. “I know.” Then Kaner shifted and turned him over, using Jonny’s body weight and the haze of sex-brain to smoothly roll him onto his stomach.

It’s like Kaner’s hands were hypnotic, grazing intoxicating marks over his back, deliciously over his ass, the specific scrape grounding somehow. Jonny could only get shallow breaths, could only quiver under the slow pressure of Kaner’s touch. Kaner started to follow the sting of his nails with a warm, wet slide of his tongue and Jon closed his eyes against the sensation. He didn’t know when he’d lost the thread of this whole thing, lost control, and when he stopped caring.

Kaner’s hands slipped over his and moved them slowly to Jonny’s hips. Jonny lifted his head as his palms pressed to the hollows of his ass.

“Open for me, Jonny.” Kaner’s breath was somewhere near the base of his spine and Jonny felt his face flush hot against the sheets as he realized what Kaner meant. For a second he froze, mind blanking because he’d never, he didn’t even...then he felt Kaner’s tongue there, warm and questing and Jonny’s spine turned to liquid. He didn’t care then, didn’t care at all, and and held himself open, offered himself to Kaner’s insistent mouth. He felt the vibration of Kaner’s moan as he ran his hands over Jonny’s thighs, his balls, how he nipped at Jonny’s ass which just pushed up, higher, opening more, wanting more. He couldn’t breathe at all, couldn’t stop shaking because he felt like he’d been on the edge of coming forever. Kaner licked and bit until all he knew was sensation and heat and coming apart under Kaner’s mouth .

Kaner angled his hand between Jonny’s legs as he licked and gripped him firm, pumped once, twice and Jonny whited out as he came. His awareness crawled out of the fog to the sounds of Kaner’s harsh breathing above him.

“Gonna come, gonna, Jonny.” Kaner dissolved in broken sounds as Jonny felt Kaner’s orgasm stripe across his ass. Kaner collapse on top of him and Jonny couldn’t have moved for the world, even with come sticking between them and him resting on the wet spot.

o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning he traced the small red bites marking his chest and neck with a finger, His dick moved a little with interest.

Kaner showed up next to him, his own set of bites dusky red on his fair skin. Their eyes met in the mirror and Jonny held them until Kaner tipped his head on Jonny’s shoulder.

“Is this gonna be weird?”

“Doesn’t have to be.” He was rewarded with Kaner’s slanted smile, relieved and bright as the sun.

“Shower?”

Jonny blinked and let his lips curve up at Kaner’s tragic bed head, pillow crease on his face, and the clear, clear blue of his yes.

“Shower.”

Kaner flashed him one more wide smile before turning away from the bathroom mirror. A second later he felt a slap on his ass and turned to grab at him but only got his laughter as Kaner jumped into the shower and out of reach.

He followed with a smile and a shake of his head.


End file.
